A variety of systems have been proposed that call for the ability to determine the location of an object within a wireless communication system. For example, in asset control, it is desirable to know the locations of objects (e.g., laptop computers, cell phones, . . . , etc.) within the confines of an office building. Prior-art wireless location techniques run the gamut from space-consuming, expensive circuitry that provides very accurate location estimates, to inexpensive, non-space-consuming circuitry that provides very gross location estimates. As is evident, there typically exists a tradeoff between accurate location techniques that are space-consuming and expensive to implement, and less expensive non-space consuming techniques that provide less accurate location estimates. It would be beneficial to improve on a less-expensive approach so that a more accurate determination of location can be made with very little added circuitry. Therefore a need exists for a method and apparatus for determining the location of an object within a wireless communication system that is relatively inexpensive, yet provides accurate location estimates.